roblox_territory_conquestfandomcom-20200213-history
DrWaffler's "A Pro's Advice to New Players"
I am DrWaffler, a Pro Player Champion in the Territory Conquest Tournament League. I have been playing Territory Conquest since I found it when it first hit the front page. I have gathered my fair share of wins, strategies, and tactics. I am here today to share some of those with you. If I make some mistakes, please correct them! DrWaffler's Guide to Controls So, you're a new guy, huh? Well just sit tight. I'll teach you everything you need to learn to dominate the game! But DrWaffler, I read the help section and I still don't '' ''understand! How can you help me where others can't? I know where you're coming from, I was once you. I had no clue what I was doing. I would send out endless armies of 20's hoping to win, and wondering how other players where sending large armies. Just read through, I'll help you out. So, Controls! They're important. So important that the game wouldn't exist without them. Of course you need to have some way to do useful things in the game. Trust me, for every useful thing you can think of, there is a control for it. I will explain them all from the basic to the advanced. Let's Get Started. BASIC CONTROLS RobloxPlayerBeta 2013-04-04 21-08-14-756.png|Here I have selected my Capital, and the destination territory. You can also see the options that come up for Troop Movement. RobloxPlayerBeta 2013-04-04 21-09-27-843.png|Me sending reinforcements to stop a Neutral Attack RobloxPlayerBeta 2013-04-04 21-09-38-461.png|Notice how after I sent the reinforcements, my Troop Movement menu closed automatically. 1.png|Here you can see where I changed the numbers from "10" and "20" to "50" and "100" 2.png|Here I send out 100 troops to attack the Neutral Territory, outlined in Red. 3.png|Here I launch two attacks. It is important to expand quickly! Notice how the capital isn't being attacked by Neutrals, and the 73 is larger than the Neutrals, preventing their attack. 4.png|Bad Timing, but my 111 was just reinforced so the Neutrals would retreat. Also noticed how the 5 I have highlighted isn't being attacked. That is because of the 79 next to it. It is bigger, therefore the Neutrals remain where they are. *First thing is first. What color team are you? Find that by looking in the Leaderboards provided by ROBLOX. *Now that you know, find your capital. It is the territory that has a cylindrical brick in it the same color as your team. The number above it should also be your color. Here is where stuff happens! *So you have your capital, with a nice 200 troops in it. A territory beside your capital has 40 Neutrals (Colored WHITE). You really want that territory, so you click on your Capital. This selects your capital, and outlines it in WHITE. All territories that you own can be selected by clicking on them. *Alright, you've clicked it. Your soldiers are selected, and awaiting your orders. Naturally, you want them to go to the Territory with 40 soldiers, so you now click on that Territory. The territory with 40 Neutrals should now be outlined in RED. A RED outline selects a territory as a 'Destination'. This means the White Outlined territory will move it's troops to the RED outlined territory. This is what we want. *When you clicked the Neutral territory, a screen should appear with a few options. One Option says "Q" with a "10" written above it, another option says "E" with a "20" written above it, and below those two is an option that says "Auto-Deselect - ON". Calm down, I'll go through these all right now. *So, the first button with a "Q" and a "10" above it. This means that when you press Q on your keyboard, it will send 10 soldiers from your selected territory to the Destination territory. The value can be changed by clicking the "10", typing a new number, and pressing Enter. The same applies with the "E" button with a "20" above it, except those troops are sent when you press "E" instead of "Q". This allows you to put one number, for example: 50, in one place, and another number, for example: 100, into the other. So now when I press Q, I send 50 Units, and when I press E, I send 100 Units. This is useful for attacking different territories. Some territories may only need a 50, and others need 100. Or you only need to move 50 at a time. Either way, having two numbers to choose from is GOOD. *Alright, so you have your numbers changed. Q sends 50 and E sends 100. There is 40 in that Neutral territory. You want to have enough soldiers sent to take it, but not too many because you need to expand into other territories. So by pressing E once, you can send 100 units to take over that 40. You will lose some troops, but you will definitely take it. *So you just sent out your first army, and they're fighting. Your menu disappeared though! Don't worry, this is an option, and is purely preference. By clicking the "Auto Deselect - ON" button, you can toggle whether that menu goes away every time you send units, or if it stays. I prefer to have it stay on, because then I can send 100 a few times without having to tell my units where to go all over again. *Your army just finished taking out those Neutrals, good job! Now you have your Capital earning units over time, and the new territory as well! But wait! Oh no! The new territory revealed some territory that was previously grey'd out! This is Fog of War, it keeps you from seeing parts of the map that your units aren't touching. If you own a territory, you can 'see' all territories that touch it. Whether it is diagonal or just straight touching. If you can see a territory, you can attack it. (NOTE: Any allies of yours can see your land, and you can see theirs.) *So now that you can see more, you notice the territory touching your newly acquired land has more troops than you had left over from the fight. The new territory has 100 Units in it, and you only have 72 left from your fight. Since the Neutrals have more than you, they will attempt to take back their land. Now you have 99 Units coming at you from the Neutral, but don't worry, we'll have it reinforced in no time. *(NOTE: Neutrals can NOT attack your Capital territory, only other territories.) You initially sent out 100 units from your 200 total. That leaves you with 100 in your capital. Because you gain Units every 10 Seconds, you probably have somewhere close to 200 in your capital again. So, to reinforce your land from the Neutrals' oncoming attack, simply click on your capital to select it, click on your territory that is under attack, and press E to send another 100 Soldiers to that territory. Now when the Neutrals 99 soldiers land on your territory, they will see you have more troops coming than they have attacking, and they should back up. *Alright, so some time passes, you have two territories, and you are defended from Neutral Attacks. Let's say your in Portugal, which has 3 Territories. You own two of them, so if you attack and take that last territory, you will earn a troop bonus! A troop bonus produces 1 extra soldier per 'turn', a turn being 10 seconds long, than you normally would. Owning all territories in a 'state' or 'country' gives you that bonus. A 'state' or 'country' is connected territories of the same name and color. (NOTE: Neutrals can NOT attack through other countries. --DrWaffler (talk) 01:53, April 5, 2013 (UTC) News for This Page VIDEO TUTORIALS COMING SOON, I WILL WORK ON THIS GUIDE EVERYDAY AND ADD TO IT! If I made any grammatical mistakes, or you can think of a better wording for something, or can make it look a bit neater, please do so. Otherwise I would like to continue editing this guide myself. Thanks! -DrWaffler Category:User Created Strategies